A Broken Promise
by GleekFan1029
Summary: For months, Kurt promised himself that it was over between him and Blaine. The wedding was a fluke, a one-time thing. Kurt was with Adam now. And yet…


**A Broken Promise**

**Summary:** For months, Kurt promised himself that it was over between him and Blaine. The wedding was a fluke, a one-time thing. Kurt was with Adam now. And yet…

Rated: M

**Disclaimer:** Everything I write does not belong to me. If I owned Glee, well, Kurt and Blaine wouldn't have broken up in the first place.

A/N: It's been a while. Sorry if it sucks, I'm a little rusty. I don't know if this follows the canon well because I'm not exactly caught up so if it's slightly au, my apologies. Also, I never write Blaine on the bottom, so this is a first for me. Hope I can satisfy all of your fantasies.

* * *

For months, Kurt promised himself that it was over between him and Blaine. The wedding was a fluke, a one-time thing. Kurt was with Adam now. And yet…

It was Blaine who he wished to see when he woke up every morning. It was Blaine who was behind his eyelids every time he closed his eyes. It was Blaine who he was in love with.

For those few months he was with Adam and Adam alone in New York, he held strong. Every exchange with Blaine was completely professional. It was all going well.

Until Blaine got accepted into NYADA.

It wasn't planned, and yet here he was, with his tongue in Blaine's mouth and Blaine's hands up the back of his shirt.

"Fuck," Kurt breathed when Blaine broke the kiss to bite his neck. "I can't believe-shit, God, do that again-can't believe we are doing this again."

Blaine chuckled into Kurt's neck before dipping his head and tonguing the pulse point of Kurt's throat.

Kurt moaned and arched his neck, pressing Blaine's mouth harder against his skin. This wasn't according to plan. He was supposed to be giving Blaine a tour of the apartment while Rachael and Santana were out. Before he could even think about stopping Blaine, Blaine sucked that one special part on his neck and everything flew out the window. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest and shoved him onto the sofa. "Get your clothes off. Now."

To his relief, Blaine tore off that ridiculously adorable bowtie he always happened to wear and threw it onto the floor. They both attacked Blaine's vest and shirt at the same time. Kurt was pretty sure that a couple of the buttons got torn off in the process. He was also pretty sure that he didn't give a shit. Gripping Blaine's now bare sides, Kurt bent and dug his teeth into one pink nipple.

Blaine's pained groan was enough encouragement for Kurt to suck harder. God, had he missed this.

It took a while to get Kurt's pants off, partly because they were practically painted on Kurt's long, beautiful legs and partly because he was trying to take off Kurt's shirt at the same time. Eventually though, they both finally were rid of clothes and Kurt swung a leg over Blaine so that he was now straddling him.

Kurt pressed himself against Blaine and they jutted against each other in broken rhythm until finally Blaine breathed out, "Jesus Kurt, fuck me."

Kurt wasted no time and leaned over Blaine to rummage through the little drawer next to the couch. He emerged with a condom and a little bottle of lube.

A couple questions sprang into Blaine's mind, like what the fuck were condoms and lube doing in the drawer in the living room but quickly discarded these thoughts as Kurt pressed a now lubed finger inside him.

Blaine moaned, eyelids fluttering and mouth falling open. "More Kurt, please."

Gnawing his lower lip, Kurt pushed another finger alongside the first one deeper and twisted, searching for Blaine's gland. His fingertip nudged a firm spot, making Blaine keen and claw at the sofa. "Oh God, oh. Oh. Please."

Kurt swallowed a whimper. "You ready?" He left the "please be ready because I have been waiting to do this for months and I'm going to cum without getting inside you" unvoiced. What Blaine didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Blaine nodded, breathing hard. "More than ready."

Resisting the urge to shout "hallelujah", Kurt ripped open the condom before rolling the slick latex down and spread the remaining of the lube over his cock. He scooted forward on his knees and poised the head of his cock at Blaine's hole. He grabbed hold of Blaine's hips and pushed. There was a second's resistance, then his cock slid into Blaine's body.

They both groaned. Kurt shut his eyes and held still for a moment, trying to gather the small amount of control he had so that he wouldn't hurt Blaine and not come right that second. _God_, Blaine was tight, tighter than he remembered from the time they shared in that hotel room after Will and Emma's failed wedding.

A hand caressed Kurt's jaw. His eyes flew open. Blaine was watching him with such a sweet expression that made Kurt feel like someone was tugging on his heart in attempt to rip it out of his chest. He turned into the touch, rubbing his cheek against Blaine's palmed in attempt to distract himself not to cry. He had missed Blaine so, _so_ much.

Blaine slowly wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist in attempt to inform Kurt that he was ready. Kurt pulled away from Blaine's hand -which then dropped onto his side-, gripped his hips and started to move.

The broken half-sob Blaine let out made Kurt's balls draw up and sweat bead on his upper lip. Kurt leaned down and pessed bruising kisses along Blaine's neck while he dug his fingers so deeply into Blaine's hips, there was sure to be proof the next few days that Blaine was his, only his. The thought of Blaine belonging to him and marking him turned Kurt on even more than he already was and he pounded into Blaine faster and harder.

"Fuck yes," Blaine growled. "Harder. God."

Kurt wasn't sure "harder" was even possible, but he did his best to oblige. His hips snapped back and forth with enough force to make his teeth rattle. A particularly vicious thrust knocked Blaine's head against the arm of the sofa. Kurt winced. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Didn't even feel it." Blaine's legs tightened around Kurt's waist. "Come on Kurt, fuck me. I need to feel you. I need to remember this."

Something in Kurt's chest constricted in response to the comment Blaine had made. Shifting his weight to his left elbow, Kurt curled his right hand around Blaine's cock and started stroking. Blaine made another half-sob sound and Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from cumming. He was so close but by God, he was going to make Blaine cum first or die trying.

"Yes, yes, yes," Blaine murmured, glazed eyes half-shut and chest damp with sweat. "Kurt, God, yes, so close."

With this encouragement, Kurt hammered into Blaine's ass in short, hard jabs, pulling on Blaine's cock at the same time.

With just three more thrusts, Blaine arched his back and wailed, semen spurting from his prick to coat his stomach and Kurt's fingers. Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's thighs and hung on for dear life as the strongest orgasm he's ever felt wrung all the sense out of him through his cock. He shook and cursed and kept thrusting until it ended, then collapsed onto Blaine's chest.

They lay there in silence for a couple of minutes, both breathing hard. Blaine's heartbeat galloped in Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled. He felt limp and spent and more relaxed than he had been in ages. It wouldn't last, of course. Eventually they were going to have to clean up before anyone got home and eventually talk about what was going on between them. Not to mention what he was going to say to Adam the next time he saw him. But for now, he was happy to stay sprawled on top of Blaine's naked body and pretend that he hadn't just broken his number-one rule.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Please, tell me what you think of my story but be kind to me if you will :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
